Coming soon
by Inuyasha4ev.Tsukiko-san
Summary: These are summaries for stories that I will write soon.


Coming Soon

_**Infidelity (A Sesshomaru/Kagome fic)**_

Summary: Kagome Higurashi is a well-known Japanese psychologist/psychiatrist with one rule: Never become involved with a patient's life. But that moral is eventually flushed down the toilet when she meets Sesshomaru Taisho, her suave, arrogant 10:00 who just so happens to have a secret.

_**Chapter 1 hint**_

"Dr. Higurashi?" The brown haired young resident knocked on the door gently, grasping his clipboard tightly in his hand. He'd worked with Kagome for nearly three years and had ended up developing a rather strong crush on her.

"Yes, Hojo?" Kagome called without looking up from the book she was reading. She leaned back in her cushy leather chair, nibbling her lip as he entered. 'So that's what that dream meant? Ugh, I surely hope not.' Slamming the book closed, and startling her resident, she rose, "So, what did you need?"

"I-I-…" He stuttered, blush feeling as face as he looked her form over. She was gorgeous, standing there in her short skirt and blouse, and her long white coat. 'She even looks like a doctor, only ten times more beautiful.' "Ahem, your ten o'clock is here.""

She nodded. "His or her name?"

Hojo flipped a page on the clipboard. "Sesshomaru Taisho."

"Issues?"

"Unstated."

"Thank you. Send him in."

Nodding, he turned to leave, but paused. "I'm going to lunch now. Would you like anything?"

Kagome frowned. She knew he had feelings for her, and didn't want to do anything to encourage him. "No, but thank you for the offer." Turning away from him, she sat down with her back to him and sighed when she heard the door close moments later. "I almost feel sorry for him."

"My, a psychiatrist speaking to herself? You ningen are strange." A voice taunted, catching the young woman off guard.

Whirling around in her chair, she met the amber eyes of her next client, and a spark flew through their systems. Kagome clutched her chair's arms tightly held his gaze. 'This is going to turn out bad.'

A slow smirk spread on the demon's lip. 'How…interesting. ' "Sesshomaru Taisho," He bowed gently, taking her hand and pecking the back of it.

"Dr. Higurashi," She replied, drawing her hand back. "Have a seat and let us begin." 'This guy is so bad news.'

* * *

_**Freak show (A Kagome/Naraku fic)**_

Summary: Kagome, once a preppy, goody two shoes of a girl, meets Naraku during her Junior year of college and everything goes downhill from there. (Not for those with weak constitutions and hatred of lemons for this is a story of many.)

_**Story hint**_

Kagome growled. "Hey, I am too random!" This hanyou obviously had no idea who he was fucking with! She was Kagome Higurashi! She didn't back down from a challenge. It went against all she stood for.

"Please, little girl. You are the most predictable person I've ever met."

"Ugh, you're such a -"

Naraku smirked, finishing, "Jackass? I knew you would say that."

The girl flushed red with anger and humiliation as her friends and many others from the campus watched the argument in awe. "You only knew because-"

"I am one? Yes. I knew you were going there as well. Face the facts and stick to the status quo, child. You are a preppy, snooty little princess, and I am a grungy, despicable character. You could never be a part of my world."

Kagome's eyebrow twitched violently. If he wasn't so eerily handsome, she would bash his smug face in and make him a second ass. Slamming her hands on the table, she snapped, "Fine, then! I'll do something unpredictable, not that I want to be a part of your grimy world anyway."

"Something unpredictable? Ku ku ku, may I suggest something?"

"By all means."

"There is a freak show coming to town in about two weeks. I will be performing, and I expect you to be my sexy little assistant."

The girl frowned, stepping back out of his face. "What does that entitle?"

He snorted. "I knew you could not resist finding out what it would cost you. You're always think about the future. And you call yourself spontaneous."

Stiffening, Kagome snarled out, "You've got yourself an assistant, Kuro-san."

"A pleasure doing business with you, Higurashi-san." He held his hand out for her to shake, surprised when she pressed her lips to his briefly.

"I bet you didn't expect that." Whipping around, and being sure to slap his face with her long raven her, she stormed off, worrying to herself. 'What the hell did I just do?'

* * *

_**Heartless (A Kagome and Naraku fic)**_

Summary: Devastated by her parents' death, Kagome begins to cling to her 'gang member', Hakudoshi, and the poor boy tries everything to peel the leech off.

_**Chapter 1 hint**_

"Sota! Sota!" Kagome called after her kid brother as he runs away, wailing. Huffing angrily, she turned to the boy who'd upset her younger brother.

"Mortal, spare me of your glaring. It will do me no harm."

"How dare you say that to him? How dare you insinuate that you killed them, Hakudoshi?"

The boy sighed, rolling his eyes and looking away. "Who says that I insinuated? I was telling the truth. I do not lie."

"This isn't something to joke about."

Eyes narrowed in annoyance, he decided to prove it. "Your mother lay in a puddle of blood, though no wounds were found when her body was searched. Your father was mutilated, sliced in half at the waist. I remember it fondly." He flashed her a cold, malicious grin, moving to sit closer to her.

Hazel eyes widened in shock as she slid back away from him. "I-I don't believe you."

"I was in the background as you screamed, crying for your mother to wake up. I was watching as you hugged your father's torso, separated from his lower body."

"Stop it."

His grin spread as he leaned closer to her, their noses almost touching. "I even kept momentos." He drew two diamond rings from his pocket, showing them to her.

'M-mom and dad's wedding rings! H-he-" She opened her mouth the scream, but the noise was muffled by the murderers lips.

* * *

What do you like best? That's the one I'm starting on first.


End file.
